1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery storage, and particularly to a battery cover latch assembly used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as two-way radios, telephones, electronic games and personal data assistants for example, often receive operating power from a removable battery. In many such configurations, a removable battery is secured to a housing of the portable electronic device by a latch system. The latch system ordinarily includes a portion situated on a battery cover, and a portion situated on the housing. These portions engage with each other to secure the battery in the portable electronic device.
In one commonly used structure, the latch system includes a catch on the battery cover that engages with a latch member on the housing. Removal of the battery from the housing is normally accomplished by sliding the battery cover relative to the housing, disengaging the latch member. One problem with this method is that abrasion is inflicted between the catch and the latching member during the sliding operation. Thereby, the battery cover may have to be replaced after time, which can result in substantial expense.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the arts.